Heiress's
by frodomegan
Summary: Two new girls come to Howarts, will this bring more evil or some happiness to the Slytherin name and Malfoy? ps, I do no own any of the HP characters. Please read and review.
1. 1 Train ride to Hogwarts

Day one!

I am writing this in my new bed with the curtains tightly closed so everyone leaves me alone.

Unlike Adriana who writes it on the train as if teasing anyone to read it. If someone finds out the truth about us we'd be in Azkaban before we could summon anything to help. Anyways I will continue about our day, Adriana started our day early so we could get everything ready and go over everything. Our story for everyone is that we are two regular unidentical twin sisters and that our parents moved and forced us to change from Beuabaxtons to Hogwarts where we are now. Everyone fell for it.

Half way through the trip here Adriana pulled out her diary and started to write in it. So I, being the one blessed with a smart gene glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You should wait to write in that," I sternly told her. "People could just read it, and then you'd be in big trouble!"

As usual we argued again, how are we supposed to be a team if all we do is yell at each other? Who knows? Not me that's for sure.

After we argued someone came in, she said her name was Hermione Granger, after she had said that two more boys came in. From all our prepping I knew it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I couldn't believe he was so close but our plan for him was so far away. I had to stop my urge to reach for my wand, one simple swish and it would all be over, but not yet we need trust first.

Anyways I am blabbering on back to the rest of the day. After standing there like complete idiots Hermione announced we were almost there, she seems to be a know-it-all, I think she'll be first. Anyways there I go again, so I and Adriana started to shove on our robes just enough to cover up our street clothes when the peanut gallery said we also had to put on our uniforms. I just ignored her and she got the point and just left.

When we had our robes on we started towards the door, and just as we were walking down the aisle the train gave a sudden jerk and of course it was me who fell into the compartment door that wasn't fully shut. I fell into the arms of the hottest guy in the world, I even felt the heat rise up into my face, so I must've been a beat red color. Especially since he must have been changing and had no shirt on, I think I fell in love with his body and after staring into those deep brown eyes I had confirmed it. He was perfect, he must be at least 5'9" and he has brown tousled hair.

After I had gained my balance enough to stand he grabbed his shirt and covered that perfect body, only then was it that I noticed the others in the compartment. There was a slightly shorter but still cute, bleach blonde haired boy and behind him stood two creepy looking tall guys, who were unfortunately very ugly.

The bleach blonde boy was the first to speak.

"Hi you must be the two new girls everyone is talking about. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said slightly waving to the two tall ugly guys, "and this is Justin, he's also new here." He pointed towards the beautiful guy I had fallen into.

"Hi," I said right away cutting off my sister, Adriana, "I'm Riley and this is my sister Adriana. We used to go to Beaubaxtons but our parents thought Hogwarts would give us a better education."

The bleach boy, I mean Draco replied, "I don't know how much of an education you'll get here. The headmaster only favors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, plus Hermione Granger and half-breeds alike." He sneered before adding, "You're not half-breeds too are you?"

"Of course not," Adriana almost shouted, "that's the vilest thing I have ever heard!"

"Good," sneered Draco, "good to see we're all on the same line."

Suddenly we all felt the train stop.

"Hope to see you all in Slytherin." He said as he started to leave.

"Okay." We all chorused at once.

As Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left Adriana started right after them. I turned around to see if Justin was coming. As I turned to look we caught each others gazes and stopped.

"Sorry about falling into you before." I mumbled quietly. He smiled softly and I watched his eyes sprinkle.

"No problem," he said quietly.

Suddenly I heard my name and I turned to see Adriana standing there. "Are you coming?" she impatiently asked, "or are you going to let the food go cold?"

I turned one last time to see Justin and he smiled as her gestured me to go. All three of us left the train together and stepped off the train into the cool night air and the platform crowded with people all moving in the same direction. We moved into the crowd to the coaches, I almost yelled when I saw the coaches.


	2. 2 Welcome

PS I don't own any of the HP characters or locations!

FLASHBACK:  We moved into the crowd and continued to the coaches, as soon as I saw the coaches I almost screamed.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Standing in front of each one was a horrible black winged beast. They were terrifying. I stopped as I felt a cold chill run up my back. I shivered and turned around to see Justin, I saw he had stopped as well and was staring at the same spot I was. He looked down at me as I opened my mouth to ask a question about the beasts, he hushed me by telling me quietly not to be afraid. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the coach in which Draco and Adriana had entered. As I passed a beast I almost fainted, if Justin hadn't had my hand I would've fainted right there. I wrapped my robe around myself tighter as I sat down in the coach opposite Adriana. Malfoy had chosen the seat next to her and she looked like she was heaven so I decided to wait to ask her about the beasts.

I barely listened to the conversation all the way to the castle. My mind was still on those horrible creatures. I suddenly felt tired and I lightly laid my head on Justin's shoulder and looked around the coach. It had an antique look to it and the seats were soft red velvet. Just as I was getting comfortable the coach jerked to a sudden stop, my head snapped off Justin's shoulder as I hit my head on the side of the coach. As I rubbed my head I felt someone else's hands holding my hands to my head, I turned and saw Justin smiling down at me. I looked quickly to Adriana and Draco and saw they were so absorbed in their conversation about mud-bloods that they hadn't noticed my mistake. I then looked back at Justin and gave him the sexiest smile I could mange without cringing at the pain in my head. He totally fell for it and smiled back down at me, he'll be so easy to get.

I heard a small giggle and turned to see what was happening. I saw Adriana smiling over at me.

"I didn't notice we had stopped." She giggled over at me.

"Adriana you are such a ditz sometimes." I replied, "Now come on."

I started to follow Justin out of the coach, if Justin hadn't been there again I would've fallen on my face yet again at seeing those horrible beasts.

"Oh and I'm the ditz?" Adriana asked as she gracefully stepped out of the coach. "At least I can hold myself back." She grinned playfully at me challenging me to argue with her again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me; it's those beasts I can't get them out of my head I guess." I said as I buried my head into Justin's shoulder.

"What beasts?" She asked, I could see it in her eyes that she could also see them. "You know, seeing things isn't good, even in our world."

"You can see those?" Draco suddenly asked amazed. "Only people who have witnessed death can see them! Did you see those people in Beaubaxtons die last year at the massacre?" He asked with a glint in his eyes


	3. 3 Sorting

Ps I don't own any of the HP characters or locations.

Here's the third chapter, I hope you guys like it.

FLASHBACK:

"You can see those?" Draco suddenly asked amazed. "Only people who have witnessed death can see them! Did you see those people in Beaubaxtons die last year at the massacre?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I didn't have to answer since suddenly a professor stepped forward and hushed us quickly.

"Welcome back!" She exclaimed. "As you all know I am professor Mcgonagul, but this year we have a strange event. Three new seventh year students have joined us, Adriana, Riley and Justin. I welcome you all to a new year, now please file into the hall and take your seats. New students follow me to the front please."

With that said she swooshed around and started to leave. We all followed her and I noticed no one spoke above a whisper around her. I stared deeply into her back and, as if feeling my gaze, she turned and tried to give me a friendly smile, but it turned into a surprised look when she was my unfriendly stare. I think I may have even seen her shiver. Her pace quickened as she went between four large tables. I saw Adriana give Draco a wave as he went to his house table. I looked up and saw a stool with a large old hat on top of it sitting on top a platform where all the professors sat at a large head table.

Suddenly the brim split open and it sang, I couldn't believe it, I thought I had seen it all but never had I seen a singing hat. Then one by one Justin and Adriana were called up, they both put on the hat and Adriana was quickly put in Slytherin but the hat tool its time with Justin before shouting out "Slytherin!" Finally it was my turn and as soon as the hat touched my head it shouted out the name Slytherin and I started to join Justin and Adriana.

Tbc.....

This time it's a short chapter but I will post the next one soon.


	4. 4 Dinner and a kiss?

Authors note:

Thanks anyone who is reading this I have had only one person review at this point when I am writing this down, hopefully it will change before I post this. Anyways I hope you review with what you thought. Thank you again, Frodomegan. Ps I don't own any of the HP characters or locations. ps: sorry I havent given anything to here latley I have been sick so here's something to keep you going while I am recovering hopefully quickly!

**FLASH BACK:**

Suddenly the brim split open and it sang, I couldn't believe it, I thought I had seen it all but never had I seen a singing hat. Then one by one Justin and Adriana were called up, they both put on the hat and Adriana was quickly put in Slytherin but the hat tool its time with Justin before shouting out "Slytherin!" Finally it was my turn and as soon as the hat touched my head it shouted out the name Slytherin and I started to join Justin and Adriana.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

As soon as I took my last step down the platform on a little flight of stairs I felt a tug from my robes and I went falling face first down onto the ground. I braced myself last minute and managed to stop myself from cracking my skull open on the cold hard ground beneath me. I heard the hall light up with the sound of everyone snickering and I couldn't believe it, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die already. I started to get up as a shadow fell across me. I looked up and saw Justin standing there with his hand held out to me. I felt the heat crawl up into my face.

I quickly got to my feet without his help and mustered the last of my pride and walked to my table and sat down, Justin quietly followed me and sat down beside me.

I heard giggling from my other side and turned and saw Adrianna, "oh my gawd Riles. I can't believe you just did that. Are you blaming that on your beasts too?" I turned my head away from her. "Come on Riles," she pleaded. "I was joking you should've seen yourself. I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be the laughing stock, trust me."

I turned and looked at her; I read it all in her eyes. She remembered what had happened to the last person who had made fun of me. "Okay, don't worry about it." I smiled and nodded.

"Good." She said as relief swept over her face. "Oh, look!" she suddenly cried out. "Potatoes!" As she pointed to the food that had appeared, I softly laughed at her and she turned back and smiled at me at her own sudden outburst, and the rest of the night went smoothly.

After we ate the desert followed and then we followed the prefect to the Slytherin common room. I noticed Adrianna and Draco had fallen back leaving me and Justin alone to follow the group of Slytherin's. We followed the prefect down the halls until it was exceptionally colder than the main hall before I noticed we were down by the dungeons. Finally the prefect stopped at a small hidden hatch in the wall and said a few words before the hatch sprang open.

Inside everything was covered in green and silver fabrics. I went and sat in the plushy black leather chair in front of the fire place beside the identical chair Justin was sitting in. everyone filed upstairs until the only people left were me, Justin and Crabbe and Goyle, who stood nervously in the back looking around for Draco before finally giving up and going up the stairs.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair as I closed my eyes. I felt someone's gaze and opened my eyes and saw Justin looking over at me. I turned my body so I was facing him. He tilted his head a little and looked at me with extreme curiosity.

"What?" I finally asked, but my words were slurred by my sleepy state.

Slowly he leaned over until our foreheads were touching and then he gently leaned down and kissed me slowly. I kissed back and was lost in the moment until I heard the hatch open and turned to see Adrianna and Draco stumble over each other as the came in. Both of them were breathless as they were laughing so hard.

"Finally!" I had to yell over their laughter. "Where have you been and what's so funny?"

"Oh Riles you should've been there this cat chased us all the way here, what a psycho cat hey?" Adrianna managed before another fit of giggles.

Draco then looked over at Justin and his smile from my sister disappeared quickly and was replaced by a scowl and a glare. I mean not one of those I don't like you glare but a super bad one that spelt I want to kill you.

"I'll meet you in the room Rianna, you coming?" I asked getting up, I noticed Justin also got up and went down the boys set of stairs and I sighed and left down the other flight of stairs.

I went all the way down to the seventh year room and saw all the other beds were already taken so I grabbed a spare bed and quickly got changed. By the time Adrianna was there I was already in my pajamas and she also quickly changed and fell into bed. I followed suit and lay down beside her so we could talk.

"Guess what." She started as soon as I was comfy.

"Justin kissed me." I quickly whispered to her, I looked up at her eyes as I continued. "And I liked it a lot."

"Oh no Riles you love him! Remember what happened last time, you and your heart almost got us caught! Anyways Draco kissed me too."

I took that as my chance to change the subject away from my mistakes. "Why does Draco hate Justin?" I asked.

She quickly took the bait, "Well he told me it is because Justin is going to try and take Draco's place as Slytherin hotshot. I know it's kind of stupid."

"Okay, goodnight." I sighed as I crawled out of her bad and climbed into my own bed. "See you in the morning Rianna."

"Goodnight Riles." She replied turning over to sleep.

TBC...

A/N:I know that was a long one and kinda boring but it had to be said, what till the next one when the girls start school at Hogwarts. Be back soon.


End file.
